What Happened Afterwards
by LoVeMyVeronicaMars
Summary: Barden Bella's have won, Jesse & Beca have started a relationship, but will they want to maintain it?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This starts right after where Beca was saying "Well take..."

Recap: The Finals have gone down, The Trebels lost by thirteen points. Jesse and Beca have started a relationship.

No POV

Beca: "We'll take... Jennifer, Anna, & Mikah."

Cynthia Rose: "Sorry Jackie, Georgia & Amanda." (she gave a small smile)

Jennifer was quite tall about 5'6 with light brown hair going down to her shoulder blades, radiant Green eyes, and a huge badonka donk. She would be some on you would describe as beautiful. She also looked a lot like Stacie.

Mikah on the other hand, is about 5'3, Skinny with shoulder length blonde hair, Light blue eyes, and full lips. She'd be described as gorgeous.

Last but not least, Anna... She was a lot like Lilly Kane.. (Amanda Seyfried's character on Veronica Mars) About 5'4 Long Blonde silky hair, very radiant green eyes, (more than Amanda) and full lips, but not as full as Jackie's. Now this one you'd descirbe as Drop Dead Gorgeous.

Mikah & Anna gave a high-pitched squeal, and Jennifer gave us a very excited smile.

Anna: OHMYGOSH (squeezing that all out in one small breath) I am so excited! Can't wait to tell Mom back home!

Mikah: ME TOO! She'll be so hapyy & proud! IM A BARDEN BELLA!

Jennifer: Guys! Calm down! (she laughed a hearty laugh) WE'RE ALL BARDEN BELLAS! (she finally let out her excitment)

Georgia: Congratulations guys. (she offered a sad smile)

Georgia Jenkins.. She was tall. Like 5'8 tall. She was gorgeous too. But she was no Anna, Beca or Stacie. She looked a lot like Chloe. They could be twins. Except she had brown hair & was a lot taller than Chlo.

(all three girls go over to comfort her)

All three simultaneously: Georgia! It's okay!

All four girls laugh. Just sit there and laugh & can't stop because they're laughing at each others laughs.

Beca: Are you guys okay? (she arches an eyebrow)

Mikah: (giggle, giggle) Y-Y-Yes! (giggle)

Anna: (ha, giggle, laugh) I-I-Im o-okay! (ha, giggle)

Georgia: (Who is now blanked faced, but still laughing just a bit) Yes, I'm good!

Jennifer: (who finally calmed down enough to talk) Yeah!

Beca: Hey, Georgia where did the others go? I had news.

Georgia: Oh, after they heard they didn't make it they fled. (she smiled but it didnt reach her eyes)

Beca: Oh, well, I needed one more spot on the team. I miscounted, we need 12 people. Only have 11.

Georgia: OH! (she smiled now and it reached her eyes) CAN I? PLEEASE?

Beca: Why yes Chloe Jr. (she rolled her eyes and smiled)

Georgia: YAYY!

Georgia sprinted over to Beca and gave her a big bear hug.

Georgia: THANK. YOU. SO. VERY. MUCH.

Beca: You're welcome... (she wheezed out)

Georgia: Oops. Sorry (she giggles)

Beca: It's fine. Happy you're happy. (she gives her, The Beca Smile.)

The Beca Smile: a smile consisting of all Beca's teeth, and he tounge sticking out underneath her teeth.

They smile at each other. Stacie walks over to them and starts having a condversation with them.

Beca: Uh oh, the girls are coming toward us...

Georgia turns her head the way the girls are coming from and makes a faux scared face.

Stacie: Hey guys, wanna go get something from the food court with us? You can invite Jesse too. (she gives Beca a wink)

Beca:...(Beca rolls her eyes)

Georgia: Jesse?

Stacie: Her boyfriend (she said it as if it were obvious)

Georgia: Ohhhh. (she said smiling like a middle schooler)

Beca: Shut up guys! (right now she has a really big grin on her face)

Mikah: Can we go now? The last time I ate was 8:30 a.m

Anna: Mikah, its only 12:13 p.m...

Jennifer: Anna we've known Mikah since highschool. We both know all tooOoo well she eats like a linebacker.

Mikah: HelllLLLoOo? I'm standing RIGHT here.

Anna: (laughing at Jennifer's comment & Mikah's.) Why yes she does & we know Mikah!

Jennifer: (smiling at Mikah) Aww its okay Mikah, we all know you have a relationship with food.

Mikah: Shh! No one is supposed to know about me & Mani!

Georgia: who's Mani?

Anna: (laughing) It's Manicotti. She loves it.

Jesse has now arrived behind all the girls, none of the girls have see him come up behind Beca. Beca who has been watching the conversation with interest, has no clue that he's there.

Jesse: I know this little Italian- oof!

Jesse didnt finish his sentence because Beca elbowed him in the gut

Beca- OH MY GOD! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! I AM SO SO SO SORRY!

Jesse- it's okay! (Smile) You know what will make me feel better?

Beca: (eye roll) a kiss?

Jesse: why yes. Mind reader?

Beca: Why no, more like vampire.

Jesse: (eyes wide) That explains everything! The amazingly scary ear spike, the pale skin, hating movies!

Beca: (rolls eyes) you figured out my secret!

The whole time the girls have been sitting there watching with astonishment...

Beca: now I must punish you! (Playfully bites his neck)

Jesse: (faux pain) ouch! Pointy teeth you have there!

Beca: all the better to bite you with deary! (Horrible vampire accent)

Jesse: Now I need a kiss!

Beca leans up and gives Jesse a kiss.

Beca: Happy now?

Jesse: Very! (goofy grin)

... *silence* ...

Mikah: Can you hurry up and introduce us to loverboy here? Im getting hungry, Mani is calling me. (puts phone up to ear)

All of them laugh

Beca: Okay, Jesse, this is Georgia, Mikah, Anna, & Jennifer. You already know Stacie.

Jesse: Hi girls. Well, as I _was _saying, there's this little Italian restaurant named Luigi's.

Mikah: (eyes wide) Do they have Manicotti?

Jesse: (laugh) Yes.

Mikah: (happy dance, sing) _I get mannniiicotttiiii, oh yeahhh, maniiiiicotttiiii, yeahh._

__(all laugh)

Jennifer: Us three can take my car, (points to Herself, Mikah, and Anna) And You, Jesse, & Stacie can take Beca's car?

Stacie: I'm good with that.

Jesse: Sure.

Beca: Alrightie..

All of them go to the cars that are taking them to the place were their tummies are going to get full. Jennifer's car is following Beca's car. They're about five minutes from Luigi's.

-Beca's Car-

Stacie: We are almost there right? Cus' I'm gettin' pretty hungry back here.

Jesse: (laugh) We know, _you get what you want._

Beca laughs at the old memories from when they were freshmen, Stacie's tryouts.

Stacie: (pouts) Why ya bringin' up old stuff?!

That statement causes Jesse to laugh and Beca to smile.

Stacie: what? I'm just sayying.

-Jenn's car-

Mikah: DRIVE FASTER! I'm hungry! (cute pout)

Anna: We get it! You're hungry, and want to see many! Quit bein' desperate! He's stuffed too!

Jennifer:... (laugh)

-All parked outside Luigi's-

Mikah: How long is the wait dude?

Waiter: well, **dude, **it's 10 minutes.

Mikah: Thanks dude. (emphasis on the dude)

Waiter: Welcome.

Mikah walks outside to meet up with the gang.

Jesse: (small sad) But I'm a fungi?

*group laughs, except Mikah who looks confused*

Mikah: what? Confused human here.

Stacie: Nothin' Jesse is just attempting to be funny.

Jesse: (pretending to be deeply offended) Hey! You laughed too!

Stacie: Wel you sure-

Beca's phone rang, which interrupted Stacie using her wit.

Beca: (just a tinge of worry shown on her face) It's Blocked...


	2. Chapter Two: Blocked Number

Previously on What Happened Afterwards:

_Beca: It's blocked_

Present:

Beca: Should I answer it?

Jesse: Who do you think it is?

Beca:It could be Chloe... But I'm not sure. Might even be Fat Amy.

Jesse: Just answer it... But try to disguise your voice, and if they ask if your Beca, or if there's a Beca around, say you don't know one..

Beca: Hello? (Deepened voice)

Blocked Number: Hello?

Beca: Yeah, Uh, Hi, Who's this? (Deepened voice)

Blocked Number: Oh this is Chloe Beale! Is Beca there?

Beca puts her hand over the mouth piece.

Beca: It's Chlo.

Georgia: My twin? (rolls eyes)

Jesse: Yes! Now shh!

Beca: Hello?

Chloe: Hey Beca! What are you doing?

Beca: About to eat at Luigi's.

Chloe: Aww That sounds good.

Beca: Care to join?

Chloe: Sure! Be there in 5. Bye Becs.

Beca: Bye Chlo.

Anna: How long till she gets here?

Mikah: Yeah! I'm starving my Bikini Bottom off over here!

Jesse: From what I heard from Jenn & Anna, you're always hungry!

Mikah: Hey!

Just then Chloe pulled up, hopped out of her car in-humanly possibly, and gave Beca a hug.

Georgia: Is that my "twin" (using quotations)

Mikah: WOAH.

Jennifers mouth is open as well as Jesse's.

Beca: They look JUST alike right?

Jesse: Now- Well- Wow- I- Wow

Anna: Holy. Smokes.

Chloe: What? Obviously confused here!

Beca: Wow, the fact that you dyed you're hair brown didn't help with how much y'all already look alike.

Chloe: I don't see it.

Georgia: I'm with ya sister.

The two twins high-five

Waiter: Ready for you guys now.

Mikah: Move out the way people!

Jesse: Wow. Quick when she's hungry. Do you think that she could be faster than a lion to its pray?

Beca: Hah! Conisdering we're barely through the door & she's already sitting with a fork in her hand and a knife in the other, yes.

Jesse: You've got an eye there Ms. Mitchell.

Beca: (groan) Don't call me that! It makes me feel old.

Jesse: You sure are a grump when you're hungry.

Beca: (laugh) Whatever.

They finally get to the table, while everyone else was already sitting. They were in an animated conversation about dogs.

Chloe: Corgi's are the cutest dogs ever!

Georgia: I think Pitbulls are!

Jesse: American Bulldawwwgggs fo' lyfe!

Everyone looks at Jesse with some surprise. Beca the most, because she didn't know that he'd talk like that... Ever. Everyone else just didn't think about it.

Jesse: What?

Beca: Well, Honey, we'd never thought you could be such a _"thug". _

Jesse: (bad gangster accent) You ain't know 'bout that life!

Mikah: Where's our waitress?

Anna: Always thinkin' 'bout the food Mikes. Not about the fact that Jesse is a "thug".

Jennifer: Thug? Ha! He's to pretty. No battle scars or anything.

Jesse: You could've stopped at pretty. Flattery gets you everywhere.

Beca: _NOT _everywhere.

Jesse: You're the most beautiful girl, with those beautiful eyes, those sparkling, sparkling, eyes. Those cheekbones, those lips, your hair, _your style._ Everything about you is perfect.

Beca: Like I said, not everywhere. But maybe a kiss. That's something right?

Jesse: YES! NOW GIMME! (eager like a five year old)

Beca obliges and gives him a kiss, afterwards he's smiling, like a five year old after Christmas.

Jesse: Thanks beautiful.

Beca: Welcome handsome.

Anna, Georgia, Mikah, Chloe, Jennifer, Stacie: Awwwwwwwww!

Stacie: You guys, are like, so cute together!

Chloe: I totes agree. Definitely cuter than Fat Amy and Bumper. *shiver*

That comment makes the whole table laugh.

Chloe: So Becs, Stace, Jesse, and new girls, I came because, One, I wanted to see my BFF. Two, I have some big news.

Chloe sits there with a cheesy grin on her face, like she said it already and waiting for somebody to reply about it, but everyone is staring at her with such an intensity, that she reminded herself she hasn't said anything.

Beca: Spill already!

Chloe: Well, Josh is the only one who knows besides myself...

Stacie: Stiiiilllll... Waaaaiiittttinnnnng.

Chloe: I'm pregnant!

The whole table sits there. Mouths open- except Jesse.. He knew _that_ was gonna happen- Beca always had it in the back of her mind but chose to ignore it. Her Dad always said "Better to be in denial than to have something bugging you everyday for the rest of your life."

Beca: OH MY! YAY...

_I become such a sap when it comes to babies..._

Chloe: I'm 6 weeks along. I'm so excited. We've decided to keep it. We also want the gender to be a surprise too.

Stacie: You decide on names?! (excited)

Chloe: Yes actually. Bella if it's a girl. Cause you know Bella means beautiful in Italian. And Jason if it's a boy.

Beca: I think you should name her Annabelle, then call her Bella for a nickname.

Chloe: That's a good idea! I'll text Josh about it!

Jesse: I like the name Jake, and Logan. Even Zachary.

Beca: I like Zachary & Logan. Jake is used in all the movies as the rich spoiled kid.

Jesse: And for girls? I think Lilly would go with Zachary.. Zach & Lilly. And Logan? Huh, uh, Emily?

Beca: Sounds good to me.

Mikah: WHERE'S THE WAITRESS?

Anna: Be patient. The place is packed and we've only been here about 15 minutes.

Mikah: Well sorry! I just wanna eat- I mean see my Mani.

Stacie: Ok! Ok! Well Mani will be here in about 30 minutes.

Mikah: I don't waaaaaanna wait.

Jennifer: You's gonna have to wait girrrl.

Beca: What's up with everyone being ghetto now? Did I miss the memo?

Jesse: Why yes, yes you did. _Girrrrl_.

Beca: Never say that again. EVER.

Jesse: You love me.

Beca: Unfortunately.

Jesse: You have the sense of humor of a cat.

Beca: Yeah. I get that.

Mikah: I swear if we don't get a waiter over here!

Jennifer: Manager!

Manager: Yes ma'am?

Jennifer: We've been here about 20 minutes and we haven't even gotten a drink.

Manager: Well, I'll go get you a waitress.

They sit there for a few minutes playing the celebrity game. (it's when you name a celebrity and use the first letter of their last name on the first name of another celebrity. Ex. Miley Cryus. Courtney Cox, Carrie Underwood. (you get it) .)

Waitress: Can I get you guys a drin- Jesse?

* * *

**Review, Review, Review! Sorry this was so short, homework. blah, blah, blah.**

**But the best part about writing is the reviews. So, Review!**

**Who do you think the waitress is?**


	3. Chapter Three: Here Comes Trouble

**Alright, Alright, I'll write the story like a book. (: I liked the idea of a script, I did the same with the other story, but then I realized I liked the story format better :)**

* * *

_Previously on What Happened Afterwards:_

"Jesse?" The waitress asked in confusion.

Now:

"Yes? Ugh, It's _you._" Jesse remarked in disgust.

"Nice to see you too!" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You gonna introduce me?"

"Nope." Jesse said looking at the Menu.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." Chloe smiled and offered her hand.

"Hi," The girl took it, with a smile. "glad to know there's _one _good person left here."

"Yeah, hi, I'm Jennifer." Jennifer said. The other three girl greeted her. Except, Beca...

"And you are?" The girl asked smiling.

Beca didn't answer she just looked at her menu, then looked up and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile either.

"Iced Tea."

"Excuse me?"

"Iced. Tea." She said it slowly.

"That's your name?"

"That's what I want to drink. Kind of self-explanatory."

"Alrightie, then." She writes it down.

"Yup." Beca sets her menu down.

"PMS?" The girl asks.

"No, just BYU." Beca smiles the nasty smile again.

"What is BYU?"

"Beat You Up."

The girl in question looked shocked at her answer, and couldn't form any words. So she squeaked out "Huh." She was finally able to form some words.

"What does everybody else want to drink?" She said upset.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Beca. Jesse's _girlfriend._"

"Nice to meet you Jesse's girlfriend."

"Yup."

"Beca," Jesse sighed "This is my cousin, Annamarie."

"Sup." Beca nodded the classy cocky head nod, then looking back at her menu.

"hi." Annamarie waved with the pen entwined in her fingers. "Alright, so, do y'all need a few more minutes or do y'all know what y'all want?"

"You guys ready?" Mikah asked smiling.

"Ugh, yes we're ready."

"Alright, what about you then?" She asks Mikah.

"I want the Cheese Manicotti, please!" Mikah exclaims. A few more order but Chloe looks like she concentrating on Annamarie, with a hard look.

"Uh, ma'am?" Annamarie said tapping Chloe on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry, you're so pretty," & That she was, she looked a bit like Jennifer Lawrence, but with blonde hair. "I'll take the Cheese Ravioli please."

"Thank you, you're very pretty yourself, and alright," Chloe gave her a polite smile. "I'll have that out in a few minutes."

She took off in a hurry to get their orders in, then went to an elderly couple, while Beca and Jesse were arguing over text.

* * *

_To **Jess**_

_Cousin? Are you sure? She looks like your type._

_To **Becs-**_

_Positive. She's my uncles daughter. _

_To **Jess-**_

_If I find out that you're lying I'll chop off your balls._

_To **Becs-**_

_Glad to know you don't trust me._

_To **Jess-**_

_It's not that I don't trust you Jess, It's she so pretty, and ugh, your type._

_To **Becs-**_

_You're my only type._

_To **Jess-**_

_You're such a sap._

* * *

He grabbed her hand under the table and whispered in her ear "You love it." Then kissed her temple.

"Unfortunately for me." She says in mock sadness.

"You love me too." he says kissing her.

"Ugh! Quit squishing me with your love!" She says smiling pushing him away.

"You guys are so cute together!" Stacie squealed.

"yeah, mhm, totes!" They both heard in unison.

"I like to think so." Jesse smirked.

"Guys leave us alone!" Beca groaned.

"Then stop being so cute!" Chloe replied.

"Can we play the celebrity game?" Anna asks bored out of her mind.

"Sure!" They all reply in unison.

"I'll start," Beca says "Shirley Temple."

"Tiffany Thornton." Anna says next

"Tom Cruise." Says Jennifer.

"Cameron Diaz." Jesse says getting a glare from Beca.

"Daniel Radcliffe." Georgia smiles

"Reese Witherspoon." Mikah grins, giving Chloe a hard one in order to get her out.

"Will Smith" Chloe smirks.

_Beca's Mind: Wow she is a lot smarter than she acts. _

"Selena Gomez."

"George Lopez."

"Lexi Thompson" _**(1)**_

"Tony Hawk."

"Harry Hamlin."

"Ugh.. Harry Styles..."

"Sandra Bullock."

"Britney Spears."

"Scarlett Johansson."

"Joe Jonas."

"Jason Dohring." **(2)**

"Who's that?"

"He's an actor off my favorite show."

"No, he can't be real."

"Look him up."

They all get into an argument if he's a celebrity or not.

"He's real guys! He's on Moonlight **(3) **too!" Jesse says waving his hands in the air. "_AND_ Ringer! **(4)**"

"Whatever can I go now?"

"No you can't ma'am!" Annamarie smiles down holding a tray full of their orders.

Beca smiles at Annamarie.

"Here , your Fettucine Alfredo, Jesse, your spaghetti." She gave everyone their food, and refilled Beca's cup.

Beca ate as If she were in prison, then left to use the restroom.

"Do you guys think Beca has a lot of siblings?" Jesse asks looking at her plate.

"You're her boyfriend! You should know!"

"I'll ask later, but she sure eats like someone is gonna take it from her."

"Shoot, maybe her stepmom is a horrible cook." Stacie pointed out.

"When did she tell you about that?" Chloe and Jessie asked in unison.

"What? Tell me what?" She asked worriedly.

"That she had a stepmom." They said in unison again.

"Stop that!" They yelled at each other.

"No, you stop that!" again.

"I'm not dWhyoing it! You are!" They shout at each other.

They go into a fit of giggles.

"Guys, quit being children, haha, she told me during one of our girl sessions."

"Whats a "girl session"?" Chloe remarks curiously.

"Usually when we both can't sleep on campus, one of gets coffee and heads to the other girls dorm, and we talk." Stacie smiles at the memories.

"How many times have you done that?" Chloe says getting teary eyed, but no one noticed.

"I don't know, 6 or 7, times?"

Chloe starts sobbing.

"These damn hormones!" Chloe exclaims

"I was gone for three minutes and you guys have managed to make Chloe cry?" Beca jokes.

"I thought I was your best friend Beca?" Chloe sobs.

"You are? Why?" Beca asks sitting down.

"We don't have girl sessions, but you and Stacie do? What did I do wrong?" Chloe starts wiping away her tears.

"Oh no Chloe, it's just that, you live far away now that you moved in with Josh, and I just didn't want you to come out all that way." Beca says rubbing Chloes back.

"I _so _would've came out to see you!" Chloe says.

"Chloe, when Beca & I get our own house, we'll make sure it's in your neighborhood." Jesse assures.

"Really?" Chloe sniffs.

"Yes, most definitely." Beca smiles at Jesse, then Chloe.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." Chloe smiles, then goes.

They all couldn't help but to watch her walk off.

"I Hope she'll be okay." Jennifer says

"We all do..." Mikah says, brewing tears of her own.

"Y'all are all a bunch of saps!"

"_**BECA MITCHELL!**_" They all hear a blood curdling scream.

Beca gets out of her seat so fast it screeches, she runs to the bathroom very quickly, literally runs, and knocks on the door hard and rapidly.

"Chloe? Are you ok?"

Chloe opens the door clutching her stomach, mascara running down her face.

"I'm spotting.."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I just want to get more reviews. :)**

**(1)- Lexi is my nickname, while Thompson is my real last name pretty cool huh?**

**(2)- Jason is actually off my favorite show Veronica Mars. :)**

**(3)- As much as I'd want to I do not own Moonlight.**

**(4)- As much as I'd want to I do not own Ringer.**

-  
GUYS IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME WHEN YOU REVIEW. SO PLEASE SHOW ME SOME LOVIN' AND REVIEW!

**(sorry I haven't updated, I have the flu, but I also have nothing to do, so I figured why not?)**


End file.
